This invention relates to radiation-blocking containers for shielding of radioactive solutions stored within substantially non-shielding vessels.
Generally, small vials or microcentrifuge vessels (microtubes) are commonly used to store and transfer small amounts of radioactive material such as .sup.32 P and .sup.125 I isotopes, which produce high energy .beta.-particles. These radioactive materials are often combined with other chemical and biochemical ingredients and the resulting mixtures within these microtubes are subjected to incubations at a variety of temperatures. Microtubes are typically made of polyethylene or polypropylene and include a lid which snaps shut. These vessels have thin walls and provide little shielding from the emitted radiation for the laboratory worker manipulating the samples.
Existing radiation shields specifically designed to hold these microtubes consist of a heavy block of radiopaque material such as Plexiglass.TM. which may include multiple drilled-out cylindrical holes for holding several microtubes. Heavy radiopaque cannisters with lids are also used to store single microtubes.